


Incoming Message

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: When Lotor sends Shiro and Keith a saucy photo, their evening suddenly turns a little bit hotter than expected - and Keith's revision is long forgotten.





	Incoming Message

**Author's Note:**

> Man this turned into an absolute beast of a fic! I was not expecting to make something so long, but my fingers got the best of me it seems~
> 
> I love this happy polyamorous trio with all my heart and just want them to be happy together

_ New message: Shiro _

Keith glanced at his phone, the screen illuminating for a few seconds before going dim again. He was cooped up in his dorm room, chewing on the end of a pencil as he read the same passage in his textbook for the twentieth time. The preparations for his chemistry final weren’t exactly going well, and Keith had purposefully put his phone out of reach to try and make it less of a distraction. Shiro had gone out for the evening, giving Keith some peace to try and knuckle down, but the silence was slowly driving him mad. Nothing seemed to be sticking in his memory, and with an exasperated sigh Keith dropped the pencil into the fold of the book and closed it - he needed to take a break and get some air. Grabbing his keys from the edge of the desk, he shoved something warm on (one of Shiro’s old track hoodies that was far too big for him) and stepped out into the corridor, locking the door behind him and heading outside to the gardens.

Finding a bench near the centre of the grass, Keith sat down with a small huff of air; his breath steamed up in front of him as the nighttime chill began to set in. Shoving his hand in his pocket, he realised that his phone was still in the room and tutted to himself, leaning back on the bench and letting his hair fall over his eyes. He didn’t want to fail his course - he loved the subject - but Keith had a history of memory problems that didn’t seem to be getting any better. Shiro had tried to assist him before, but they couldn’t sit together for too long before fingers started exploring and clothing started coming off, defeating the point entirely. He sighed, reaching up to nudge his glasses out of the way and rub the bridge of his nose; Keith was running out of time to revise, and he was starting to get nervous.

“Keith?”

A familiar voice came from in front of him, and he lifted his head to look at the source.

“Shiro. You’re back already?”

He came to sit next to Keith, pressing a gloved finger against the rim of his glasses to push them back into place. “Yeah, we finished up the training a bit sooner than expected. Did you not get my message?”

Shiro smelt of chlorine and lime, so he must have showered at the pool. “Must’ve missed it, my phone’s back in the room. How’d the swim go?” Keith shuffled closed, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Not bad, all things considered. You’d think having an arm amputated would really fuck up my style, but I think I adapted quickly enough.” He laughed quietly, dropping his head to rest on Keith’s. “Just… don’t ask about my lap times.”

Keith snorted, unable to catch the sudden laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You get any studying done?”

“A… bit, yeah. Nothing’s staying in my head though, it’s really irritating.” Keith huffed once more, sliding his hand down Shiro’s arm and linking their fingers together when their palms touched. “I don’t want to fail, Shiro.”

“You won’t, Keith. You’ve made it through 3 years already.” He squeezed Keith’s fingers gently, trying to reassure him. “One more year won’t be the death of you.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. ‘Totally Getting Firsts’ - you got a hard drive installed in that head of yours?”

“I wish.” Shiro chuckled, moving back to an upright position and standing up, pulling Keith with him. “C’mon, let’s see if we can get some progress made.”

Keith pouted, trying his best to be dead weight. “But I don’t wanna.”

“You just said you don’t want to fail! You have to try, Keith.” Shiro yanked his arm up, almost launching Keith out of his seat. He stumbled to catch his feet, standing next to Shiro with an irritated whine. “I’ll buy you cookies in the morning?”

Keith paused for a moment - he loved cookies, and Shiro knew how much he loved cookies. “... Deal.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Shiro began to lead the way, before faltering. “I, uh… either need you to let go, or you have to open the door.”

“I’ll get it, don’t worry.” Keith’s voice quietened slightly, the downcast look on Shiro’s face giving him his own little pang of pain.

“Thanks… I’ll get used to it eventually.”

“I know you will, big guy.” Keith held the entrance door open with his free hand, letting Shiro step into the building first before tugging it closed behind him.

When they were back in the room, he flicked the lock once more before sitting down at his desk and flipping the textbook open to where he was before. “So I was studying these equations, trying to get them memorised, because I’m fairly sure there won’t be any supplementary notes for this exam.”

“Uh-huh, okay.” Shiro was looking over his shoulder, eyes scanning the calculations that Keith was pointing at. “Man, I don’t remember chemistry being this complicated…”

“Yeah, do you see my problem? You nerds in psychology have it easy.”

Shiro punched his shoulder gently, but smiled all the same. “I’ll have you know, us ‘nerds’ have to learn about Freud, and his entire catalogue would confuse you within minutes.”

“Ew, no. I think I’ll stick to chemicals.” He glanced over at the clock on the wall, groaning loudly. “Shiro~ It’s half 10 at night, can I leave this until tomorrow?”

“God, your ability to go from dignified scientist to whiny child within seconds is worrying.” He sighed, fixing Keith with a stern glare. “Alright, tomorrow. But you have to promise me we’ll sit down and work it through!”

“Alright, I promise.” Keith shut the book once more and stretched out, joints clicking as he did so. He slid his chair back and stood up, kicking it under the desk with his foot and turning to face Shiro. With one hand on his chest and the other on his hip, Keith leant up and gently nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, taking a deep inhale of his scent.

“Mm, you smell like the swimming pool… chemical.” A smile tugged at his lips as he pressed a kiss to Shiro’s throat. “I’d love to destabil-”

“Don’t you dare make a science joke right now, Keith.” Shiro’s arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, squeezing his bicep gently. “Just shut up and hug me.”

“Spoilsport.” Keith muttered into his skin, stepping forward slightly to cuddle into him more.

They stayed together for a few moments, their breathing slowly synchronising together. The silence was broken by Shiro’s gym bag vibrating, and he carefully leant over to pick it up from the bed. Rummaging through to find his phone, he pulled it out and swiped the screen to wake it up.

_ Incoming group chat message: 1 attachment _

He studied the notification for a few seconds, wondering who would send him a file this late. “Hey Keith, you got an attachment coming through?”

Keith ducked under Shiro’s arm to unlock his phone. “Yeah, I do. Group chat?”

“Yeah… is it…?” He looked down at Keith, whose mouth was currently wide open. “Keith?”

“It’s Lotor. And, uh… just check the file.” Keith swallowed gently, his cheeks a deeper shade of red than they were a minute ago. Shiro tapped his phone awake again, typing in his password and checking the group chat he had with Keith and Lotor.

Lotor was an exchange student who had travelled down from a nearby planet to study at the college as part of the Galaxy Garrison’s inclusion program, and the three of them had found friendship in their shared love of the stars. Eventually, friendship blossomed into romance and by the time Lotor needed to go back home, Shiro and Keith found themselves in an intergalactic triangle of polygamy. When Lotor had first asked if they had an open relationship, neither of them quite understand what he meant. But once he explained everything, Keith was immediately on board - Lotor was exceptionally handsome, charming, and Shiro didn’t even mind that he was slightly taller than him. After he left, Lotor had come back to the college twice as a visitor, but it had been a few months since his last return and it was starting to feel a little empty in their dorm room.

With a deep breath, Shiro downloaded the attachment and opened it - when the image filled his screen, he was suddenly very glad that they were both in private quarters. Lotor’s toned stomach was the first thing he saw, faint glimmers of white hair trailing down to between his thighs, and it took Shiro a moment to realise Lotor was fully naked in the photo. His legs were spread apart slightly, giving Shiro a full view of his cock; deep purple in colour and curling up towards his navel, the underside lined with small ridges of muscle, the head tapering to a smooth point and leaking precome. His balls hung heavy underneath, as hairless as the rest of his crotch - Lotor was a rather effeminate figure, all long legs and thin waist, and he would happily spend hours in the shower room shaving his body; he only started to leave a treasure trail after Shiro specifically asked him to.

“Fuck, he’s so gorgeous.” Keith’s voice sounded vacant, and Shiro could hear the frantic tapping of fingers on screen as he typed out a response. The caption accompanying the image simply read ‘I miss you’, and suddenly Shiro remembered just how long he’d been away from them.

**_K:_ ** _ we miss you too oh my god _

**_K:_ ** _ you’re so fucking beautiful tho _

**_K:_ ** _ are you coming back soon??? _

Keith’s messages fired off in quick succession, but Shiro was still staring at the photo. He was taking in every small detail of the candid shot. The front of his sweatpants was growing tighter as each moment passed, his heart hammering in his chest.

**_L:_ ** _ I’m afraid not, darling. They have a travel embargo at the moment, so we can’t leave the atmosphere. _

Shiro closed the image, going back to the conversation.

**_S:_ ** _ Really? That’s a shame, we were hoping to maybe come visit you in the holidays. _

**_L:_ ** _ I’m afraid so. Nothing comes in, nothing goes out. _

With another annoyed huff, Keith flopped onto his bunk and kicked his boots off. “Shiro.”

“Yeah?” He turned around to find Keith battling with his belt, one boot still stuck around his toes. “Do you need a hand?”

“God yes, and a mouth too if you can spare one.”

Shiro laughed, placing his phone down on the desk and grabbing the bottom of his shirt. “I’m sure I can manage that.” With a tug, he lifted the material over his head and threw the piece of clothing to the floor.

Closing the distance between them both, he hovered over Keith before carefully dropping forward to rest his arm against the bed. Keith immediately fisted his hand in Shiro’s hair, shoving their lips together with his usual show of force and kissed him feverishly, his body already beginning to radiate heat. After more fumbling with his belt buckle, he eventually worked it loose enough to shove his jeans down to his knees and kick them off into the corner of the room; his cock was pushing against the tight cotton of his boxers, desperate to be let free.

Suddenly, there was a familiar ringtone from Keith’s laptop, and Shiro broke the kiss to look at Keith’s phone where it lay abandoned on the pillow.

**_L:_ ** _ Are you both in your dorm? Would you like to catch up? _

With a level of speed that even impressed himself, Shiro pushed off the bed and grabbed the laptop, shoving it onto Keith’s chest. “It’s Lotor.”

Without another word Keith had thrown open the lid and logged himself in, practically smashing the Answer Call button with his finger. A few moments of dialling noise later the call connected, and Lotor’s face filled the screen.

“Ah, I see you boys got a little… distracted.” He smiled, adjusting his position slightly and angling his video feed up a little.

“No thanks to a certain somebody.” Keith jabbed his finger at the screen again, as if trying to prod the man on the other end of the call. “Look at you, laying in bed as if nothing’s wrong.”

Lotor chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately. “You always were so dramatic, Keith. Nothing is wrong, I assure you.” He tucked a few strands of loose hair behind his ear, and both Shiro and Keith watched his deft fingers as he did so. “I just so happen to enjoy sleeping in the nude.”

“You’re such a tease, Lotor.” Shiro’s voice cracked slightly, his throat suddenly a lot drier than before.

“Maybe I am, but you knew that already.” He licked his lips, pointed teeth poking out under his tongue. “I hope you don’t mind if I join in on the frivolities? It’s been some time since we were intimate, and it feels wrong just playing by myself.”

Shiro looked over at Keith, who had managed to get himself completely tangled in Shiro’s hoodie. He reached out and grabbed a flailing sleeve, helping Keith extract himself. With a thankful smile he shrugged out of his t-shirt, leaving himself in just his boxers - bright red and tight around the legs; Lotor had bought them for him, solely based on how pert they made Keith’s ass look.

“We’d love to have you.” Shaking the hair out of his eyes, Keith shot a fond glance at Lotor’s image on the screen and a blush began to heat his cheeks. “What would you like us to do..?”

Lotor let out a throaty laugh, his voice already thick with lust. “Oh, don’t do anything special on my behalf. You know how I like you.”

It was Shiro’s turn to laugh. “That’s fine by me - I’m absolutely exhausted. The less movement I need to do the better.”   
  
Keith punched his shoulder gently, throwing a glare his way. “I’m not doing all the work, Shiro.” He shuffled closer, slowly forcing Shiro onto his back as he leant over him. “Lift your hips for me, need to take these off you.” He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Shiro’s sweatpants, pointedly ignoring the prominent bulge of his arousal. Doing as he was told, Shiro let out a small hiss when Keith’s calloused fingertips worked his pants off; it was like a trail of fire dripping down his legs, even as the cool air of the dorm rippled over his skin and left goosebumps.

“You… you’re not wearing underwear?” Keith’s eyes were locked onto Shiro’s groin, where the thick length of his erection stood out of a patch of black hair.

“Forgot to take a spare to the pool, and I was only coming back here.” He blushed as Keith’s gaze intensified, almost shifting his hand to cover his indecency.

“You’re awfully brave, Shiro.” Lotor’s voice drifted from the laptop, reminding them both that it was a party of three in the room. He had shifted position again, his camera a little further back than before to reveal more of his naked body; his hip bones were just visible on the left side of the screen, and one hand was making slow movements offscreen. “I had almost forgotten just how well endowed you were... you look positively delicious from where I’m sitting.”

Shiro felt like his face was going to explode - he was used to compliments like that from Lotor, but this was a different level of intimate that had his pulse racing and his cock twitching. He turned away from the screen and reached under the bed to retrieve their stash of supplies as Keith pushed the laptop back enough to give Lotor the best view possible.

“How’s that, Lotor?”

“That should be good, I can see most of the bed. Just stay near the headboard.” He smiled again, gently adjusting his camera again to capture the rest of his body. “Can you see me okay?”

Keith bit his lip, his eyes slowly drifting across Lotor’s skin. He was laid on his bed, sheets crumpled behind his legs and pillows under his arms for support. His gaze, however, lingered on his dick - it was still flushed a dark purple, almost graceful in the way it curled upwards. “Yeah, you look amazing…”

“Oh please, you flatter me.” He grinned wider now, and when Shiro’s face popped up over Keith’s shoulder he laughed aloud at his reaction. “Shiro dear, get your jaw off the floor - there’s something you should be doing…” Lotor slowly wrapped his fingers around the base of his length, gently dragging them up until he could swipe the beads of precome away from the head.

Shiro almost choked on his own spit when Lotor’s tongue darted out to lick the sticky substance from his hand, their eyes locked together. “H-Here, Keith,” he stammered as he handed a condom to his partner whilst trying to keep his sights firmly set on the lewd showing on the other side of the screen, “you’ll need this.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith leant back on the bed and tugged off his boxers, freeing his straining cock so he could prepare himself. With the corner of the condom packet carefully trapped between his teeth, he threw his underwear in the vague direction of the washbasket before shifting onto his knees. Both Shiro and Lotor whistled at the sight of Keith naked, stomach taut and thighs shivering slightly with the buzz of excitement rolling through him. He tried to hold back a moan, turning it into a low throaty rumble as he bit into the metallic wrapper and pulled it open, removing the latex from within.

“Shall I?” Shiro had offered his hand to Keith, and he placed the condom into his palm, watching with glazed-over eyes as he gently sat it between his lips and dipped his head down.

Even though he knew it was coming, Keith still groaned loudly as Shiro’s lips began to take him in, stretching the latex around his cock and pulling it into the wet warmth of his mouth. He couldn’t help himself as he drove his fingers into Shiro’s hair, gently fisting the strands between his fingers. “God, you look so pretty with a cock in your mouth.”

He felt Shiro swallow around the tip of him, his dick starting to push down into his throat. Whilst he wasn’t as thick as the other two, Keith made up for it with length - length that was currently disappearing into Shiro and being squeezed by his muscles, tongue rolling around the shaft as he took him all the way. His nose bumped against Keith’s abs, and Lotor’s breathy moans echoed through the laptop’s speakers.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Lotor’s hand was now fisted around his erection, slowly pumping it as he watched the scene unfold. “The best throat in the galaxy, I’d say.”

Shiro’s cheeks burned with the praise, a low rumble vibrating through Keith’s dick as he hummed in appreciation and began to pull back. With an obscene pop, he removed his mouth entirely - a thin line of spit connected his lips with the swollen, flushed tip of Keith’s length and he dared to look upwards, watching him through lidded eyes.

“Who said you could stop?” Keith’s words had a sharp bite to them as he gripped Shiro’s hair tighter and pushed his cock past his lips again, thrusting deep into his mouth and moaning loudly when Shiro’s throat squeezed him tightly. “You don’t want to disappoint Lotor now, do you?”

This was pure ecstacy to Shiro; his entire body was now flushed with desire, dick twitching between his thighs and desperate to be touched, his hand clinging to Keith’s thigh like his life depended on it. As Keith fucked his throat he breathed deeply through his nose, inhaling the heady scent of Keith’s arousal - a combination of honey-scented body wash and sticky sweat that was launching Shiro’s senses into overdrive. He focused solely on keeping his throat loose and his gag reflex at bay as Keith’s thrusting started to become erratic. With a guttural moan, Keith pulled Shiro off of his cock and shoved him back onto the bed. He reached towards the laptop and took the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and wasting no time spreading Shiro’s buttocks, pressing one lithe digit into him with almost zero resistance.

“Need me to open him more, Lotor?”

“I don’t need you to, no. But I’d like you to.” His voice was amazingly calm and smooth, given the current situation.

With a grunt, he lifted Shiro’s legs and pulled one over his shoulder, shoving the other as far away as possible to give the webcam the best view of his hole. Quickly glancing backwards to check they were still in frame, Keith pressed two fingers against the puckered muscle and slid them inside.

“Fuck, Keith…” Shiro’s breath hitched as he groaned loudly, his hips raised off the bed and his back arching. “I love it when you’re like this.”

“You and me both, Shiro.” Lotor had started to finger himself in time to Keith’s ministrations, his hand mostly hidden underneath his body and the subtle movements of his wrist the only indication of his actions. “Look at me, babe - I want to watch you fall apart.”

Shiro did as he was asked, twisting his face to focus his gaze on the screen next to them. “Lotor… god, Lotor you’re so fucking beautif- ah!” His sentence was cut short by Keith’s third finger pressing inside him, slowly spreading out and loosening his entrance.

“That’s it, Shiro, you’re doing so well…” Lotor was trying to keep his composure, the hand around his dick stopping and starting to try and prolong his pleasure.

Keith bent his fingers gently, stroking one calloused fingertip over Shiro’s prostate. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” When Shiro shook his head, Keith leant down to place a kiss on his thigh. “In that case, I’m going to fuck you now. Is that okay?”

A shiver ran through Shiro’s entire body as he moaned loudly, legs tensing as they tried to wrap desperately around Keith. “Y-Yes, please.”

Dipping his other hand between them both, Keith coated his cock with more lube and shuffled forward slightly. He slowly removed his fingers from Shiro’s entrance, the hole gaping wide for a moment before he pushed forward and slid himself inside. Keith hissed as Shiro’s muscles tried to clamp down on him, hot and tight around his cock — he pressed his hand against Shiro’s thigh, digging his fingers into the tense flesh as he pushed further inside.

“You’re doing so well, Shiro.” Keith cooed against his leg, gently kissing along his skin. “I’m all the way in now, is it still okay?”

“It’s good… so good, Keith.” Shiro was biting his lip, left arm stretched over his head and grabbing a fistful of the sheets. “I forgot how you feel inside me.” He looked at Lotor’s video feed again, moaning loudly as he shifted position to show his entire lower body to the camera while he fucked himself on his fingers. “God I wish you were here with us, Lotor.”

“You’d look even better with his dick down your throat…” Keith leant forward and slowly traced his fingers along Shiro’s throat, imagining the bulge where Lotor’s length would be. He gently splayed his fingers out, his hand wrapping around his neck and gently applying pressure. Shiro gasped quietly, taking in a gulp of air before he felt the grip tighten, the rush of arousal racing through his body and making his cock twitch, pre-come leaking onto his abs.

“Fuck, Keith...” Lotor’s voice was hoarse, as if he had been shouting for too long. “You were never this sexy with me - you’ve been holding out on me!” His movements were getting clumsy, dick sliding out of his grip and fingers sliding between his buttocks. His face was no longer visible, but Keith and Shiro could clearly see how flushed his skin was, his nipples raised into hard points.

“Maybe I’ll make your next visit extra special, then.” Keith laughed, smirking slightly as he squeezed harder. Shiro’s eyes were on him now, glazed over with a mix of desire and pain that had Keith’s pulse thumping in his ears. He pulled out of Shiro before fucking into him with a couple of experimental thrusts, biting his lip when Shiro’s mouth opened wide but no sound came out. With one more hard squeeze to his neck, Keith let go of Shiro and shoved his fingers into his hair to clash their lips together, barely giving Shiro time to get his breath back before stealing it from him once more.

He was vaguely aware of Lotor’s heavy panting coming from behind him, and he cracked open one eye to watch the screen as he unravelled in front of them; normally pristine hair spread all over the bed in a fan of silver silk, his beautifully long legs spread as wide as he could physically manage, his balls slapping against his skin… Keith drank in the entire view, using it to fuel his thrusts into Shiro and making him cry out loudly.

“Keith… Keith… oh god, Keith..!” Shiro was practically delirious, chanting his name in an almost drunken stupor. He had to bring his hand down so he could bite on his wrist, trying to keep his voice down. He took one last look at Lotor, and felt one last thrust into his prostate, before he gave in to his desires - with a barely muffled scream his orgasm took over him, spraying thick white against his stomach and chest. Shiro felt Keith’s hand wrap around his twitching cock, milking more release out of him as he continued to fuck Shiro into the mattress.

“God Shiro, you’re so beautiful.”

Both Keith and Lotor said this simultaneously, making Shiro’s blush deepen across his upper body. He tightened around Keith’s length inside him, desperate to bring him over the edge too. His vision was a little blurry, but he could just make out the image of Lotor’s climax on the laptop screen, wishing he could be with them so he could wrap his lips around Lotor’s cock and swallow his seed as he came; taking in his thick, otherworldly scent and drowning in it.

Keith was watching Lotor come all over his bed, feeling his own release pooling in his groin. “Shiro… Lotor… I’m so close.”

“Let go, Keith. Show us how gorgeous you are when you fall apart.”

It was Lotor’s voice that took him over the edge, and with one last drive into Shiro’s abused hole he came, shuddering as he filled the condom with his warmth. His breathing became erratic, chest heaving as he tried to gulp down air. Keith threw his head back, sweat-soaked hair sticking to his forehead and hands clutching desperately at Shiro’s skin hard enough to leave bruises, riding out the last waves of his orgasm.

Shiro’s hand was suddenly in his, linking their fingers together and squeezing gently. He paused, letting the last of the pleasure seep out of him, before slowly pulling back and sliding out of Shiro. With his free hand, Keith pulled the condom off, nipping the end of it between his fingers. Freeing his hand from Shiro’s for a moment to tie a knot in it and throw it in the bin, he sat back on his legs with a whistle.

“Fuck, that was hot.” He slid his fingers into his fringe and pushed it away from his head, wiping away the sweat with the back of his wrist. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking ecstatic, dude. That was the best sex I’ve ever had…” Shiro’s smile was lopsided, and he closed his eyes with a satisfied hum. Lotor cleared his throat. “Alright, the best sex I’ve ever had without Lotor here.”

Their partner laughed aloud; adjusting his camera to show his face rather than his spent length. “You flatter me, Shiro.” His hair was indeed a mess, thrown around his face and even tangled in various places. “I’m so, so lucky to have you both.”

Keith smiled, moving to lay next to Shiro and throw his arm over his chest - ignoring the now cold semen sticking to his skin. “And we’re lucky to have you in return.”

Lotor chuckled, flashing a smile before trying to rearrange his hair into something manageable. He winced as his fingers caught on various knots and twists, eventually giving up and pulling his laptop closer. “I’m going to shower, try get these tangles sorted. You boys should probably do the same - you look disgusting.” He laughed again, a fond grin lifting the corners of his mouth. “I love you both so very dearly, and I hope we can see each other again soon.”

“It’s okay, Lotor.” Shiro spoke up. “We have these calls to tide us over until then. Just… keep us updated on the situation, okay? As soon as we’re able to visit you we’ll be on the first shuttle out of here.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything.” He blew a kiss at the camera, placing his fingers against the screen. “Sleep well, darlings. I’ll speak to you again soon.”

“Goodnight, Lotor.” Keith’s sleepy mumble came from behind Shiro. “Love you too…”

“Sweet dreams.” Shiro blew a kiss back, leaning over to end the call and close Keith’s laptop. He looked over his shoulder to see Keith with his eyes closed, starting to fall asleep. “No no, mister. You’re not cuddling me until we get cleaned up.”

“But Shiro…” Keith whined, edging closer to him. “You’re so warm and comfortable…”

“C’mon, we’re sticky and horrible.” Shiro got up, leaving Keith to flop uselessly onto his front. “We could always go for round two…” Keith’s eyes shot open, immediately focusing on Shiro. “Knew that would get your attention - let’s go.”

Shiro walked away to pull a towel from his cupboard, and Keith watched his ass disappear into the bathroom across the room from him. With a groan, he crawled off the bed and made his way over to join Shiro in the shower; he wasn’t really that tired anyway.


End file.
